A Love Story
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: <html><head></head>Jake Barnes and Amelia Danvers grew up together and fell in love, five years later that love is tested when Jake accepts a secret mission. A playlist plot featuring the children of current Avengers. Bucky/Natasha, Peter Parker/Carol Danvers</html>


**Title: **a love story  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Avengers  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the characters and stories that inspired me, but Amelia is mine.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I wrote this as scenes to accompany a playlist for original characters (children of current Avengers) Jake Barnes and Amelia Danvers. While this plot is my own the characters are a collaboration. Jake and Amelia are inspired by the music video for Green Day's _Wake Me When September Ends_. I've included the song titles and you may listen to the playlist at 8tracks[dot]com/magnetgirl/spider-sense

_Dramatis Personae_

**Amelia Parker Danvers** (Spider-Girl), daughter of Peter Parker and Carol Danvers  
><strong>Jacob Barnes<strong> (Nomad), son of James Barnes and Natalia Romanov  
><strong>Anthony Rogers<strong> (Shield), son of Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter-Rogers  
><strong>Jamie Rogers <strong>(Patriot), his twin sister  
><strong>Ben Danvers Parker<strong> (Captain Marvel), Amelia's older brother  
><strong>Vincent Strange<strong> (Merlin), son of Stephen Strange  
><strong>Ginny Stark<strong> (Iron Heart), daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts  
><strong>Peter Parker<strong> (Spider-Man)  
><strong>Natalia "Natasha" Romanov<strong> (Black Widow)  
><strong>James Barnes <strong>(Captain America)  
><strong>Carol Danvers <strong>(Ms. Marvel)

_Wake Me Up When September Ends (Jake and Amelia Mix), Green Day_

"But I want to see you on your birthday."  
>Amelia scrunched her nose; it was a half-hearted argument at best. "You've seen me every year, Daddy."<br>Peter sighed. "Going on a family vacation is a big deal, Amelia."  
>She rolled her eyes. "You would let me go if we weren't dating."<br>"Then it wouldn't be a big deal!" His expression said _Case closed_. It incensed her.  
>"Are you having this conversation with Ben?"<br>Peter looked surprised, confused. "No, because-"  
>"He's a boy?"<br>"_No_." Peter wanted to frown but she was _such_ her mother's daughter sometimes. "Because he doesn't rush into things."  
>"I'm not!"<br>He raised an eyebrow at her protestation. "You've been dating about three days and you're flying to Russia for your birthday."  
>"For a <em>trip<em>," she corrected. "And it will be three months and anyway I've loved him _forever_."  
>Peter shook his head, secure in his correctness. "You've <em>known<em> him forever. It's not the same."  
>Amelia was quiet, then said simply, and equally secure. "It is for us."<p>

_Love Story, Taylor Swift_

"How do you feel?"  
>Amelia bit her lip. "Like I'm five years old again."<br>Jake smiled. "Don't worry. Everyone will love you. Just like they did in Kindergarten."  
>She pulled herself closer, fingers curled into his shirt, clinging. "You'll be so far away."<br>He kissed her nose. "I'll see you every chance I get."  
>"Promise?"<br>Another kiss. "I promise."  
>She nodded and laid her head against his chest. "I'm never scared when I'm with you."<br>"I'm always right here." Arms tightened as he spoke into her hair.  
>"Promise?"<br>"I promise." He pushed her chin up, met her eyes. "Don't be scared. I'm going to marry you." And before she could ask: "I promise."  
>She smiled, and it was as brilliant as the sun. "Me, too."<p>

_I Can Wait Forever, Simple Plan_

Anthony had made many speeches; he was known for it. But today was special.

"Jake and Amelia had been together maybe a week when he told me they'd be married. I didn't believe him and he said I could give this toast and tell this story. I've been waiting five years but I don't think I've doubted this day would come since that conversation. I don't need to explain to anyone in this room. You were at the ceremony. You've been there those five years. No explanation - no words - are necessary. Friends. Please stand with me in honor of Lieutenant and Mrs. Jacob Barnes."

_Lucky, Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait_

"Who else knows?"  
>"No one outside of the program."<br>"Only me?" Amelia thought she should feel honored. But she didn't.  
>"For now."<br>"But where are you going?"  
>"I can't say."<br>She blinked. "Do you know?" He gave no answer. Her eyes narrowed in worry. "Jake... I don't like this."  
>"It's what I've trained for." His eyes willed her to understand.<br>"But what if something goes wrong? What if you're really in trouble and I don't know? How will I know what's real?" She hated the fear in her voice but she couldn't control it. He placed her hand against his chest.  
>"This is real. You and me."<br>Her lip trembled. "Forever?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
>"Forever."<p>

_Wherever You Will Go, The Calling_

The news spread quickly through the Avengers. The plane had fallen behind enemy lines; callsign Starling had registered coordinates and then fallen silent. An explosion was confirmed, escape considered highly improbable. Jake was gone.

Ben was the one to finally find her, hours after the first word went out. He didn't reprimand her for ignoring the calls or running away. He didn't say a word, simply wrapped his arms around her still frame and held her as she cried into the morning.

_Run, Snow Patrol_

"You should eat."  
>Amelia didn't answer.<br>"I will not make you talk, Amaliji, or grieve. But I will make you eat." Amelia bit her lip; Jake's parents accepted her silence the way no one else would. They'd let her stay in their home, in the room he'd grown up in, and let her alone. If she owed anyone respect it was Natasha. She picked up the fork and took a few bites. "Good."  
>"Thank you."<br>"You've heard nothing." It was a question and it was not. Amelia met Natasha's eyes but they were as unreadable as ever. She shouldn't know anything and Amelia couldn't assume she did. If anything mattered in this mess, it was keeping Jake's secrets.  
>"I'm told there's nothing to hear," she answered, truthfully, if partially. Natasha's gaze was steady; Amelia lowered her eyes. "Anthony wants to have a memorial."<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I won't bury an empty coffin." Her voice was low and angry. The sentence hung in the air between them a moment. Natasha brushed Amelia's hand with two fingers, as a mother might a newborn.<br>"Eat."

_No Bravery, James Blunt_

"You can't be here."  
>"Too late." Jake almost smiled; she had always been a brat. But he set his jaw.<br>"You're getting in the way of the mission."  
>Amelia's face fell. "I came all this way and you don't want me?"<br>"It has nothing to do with what I want. I need to complete this."  
>"I need to be with you." No answer. "I'm your wife."<br>"You're a distraction."  
>Her eyes flashed. "You promised we'd be together. You <em>promised<em> to love me forever."  
>His composure very nearly fell. When he spoke it was barely a whisper. "I will love you forever. Always." He drew her into a kiss and they closed their eyes to the world for an all too fleeting moment. The scene shifted and they were home, safe in each other's arms. But the plane shuddered and reality intervened; they were nearing the point of no return. They had but seconds before crossing into enemy territory. Jake touched his forehead to hers. "<em>Я буду любить Вас навсегда, мое солнце.<em>" Amelia's eyes flew open, wide with shock as her spider-sense flared. With one swift push she was falling. Jake turned away as the plane crossed over. He didn't watch, he knew. She would never forgive him, but she would be safe. He knew. She always landed on her feet.

_Rolling in the Deep, Adele_

Awake nothing existed beyond his mission. Asleep he dreamed only of her.

_No One's Gonna Love You, Band Of Horses_

At her return Amelia said nothing of where she'd been. Not the truth and no lies. But things changed. She moved back to her apartment, packed all of Jake's things and sent them to his parents. She told Anthony he could have a memorial, but she wouldn't attend. He refused these terms and stopped asking. She returned to active duty with the Avengers and began renewed plans for FBI training. Her friends and family assumed she'd tried and failed to find her husband and they didn't pry; they were relieved to have her back. Only three people found her half-alive heartbreak as troubling as her half-dead heartbreak. Vincent understood life on a different level, Natasha continued to watch with educated eyes, and Ben simply knew his sister better than anyone. The three conspired to never leave her alone very long.

_Who Knew, Pink_

Jacob Barnes returned home on a Saturday, twenty-seven months after his plane went down. He'd executed his mission perfectly and was awarded a commendation and a promotion; his long-presumed mantle of Captain America was all but assured. Despite his request for little fanfare, Jake was met at the airport by a crowd of superheroes and a flurry of reporters. He was glad to see his parents, Anton, his team, Steve, and Carol. But he really only wanted to see one face and she was not there.

_The Blower's Daughter, Damien Rice_

"I did not ask for this."  
>James sighed. "I know, son. But there are many people who wish to honor you. We're proud of you."<br>"I am not a hero."  
>James sighed again and changed his approach. "We love you." Jake continued to stare straight ahead, too much like his mother for open sentimentality. Or perhaps more likely, he didn't care who else loved him if Amelia did not. "Jake..."<br>"I would like to take a walk. I will join you at the ceremony." James hesitated, but finally nodded. Jake clasped his father's hand once as he walked by. He knew with sudden clarity where to go.

_Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri_

"The sun's going down." Amelia's voice was flat and she stared straight ahead.  
>"You are the only sun I need."<br>She made a face, but still didn't look at him. "You're going to miss your party."  
>"It's not important."<br>"You're getting an award. Promotion."  
>"It's not important."<br>Finally she turned to him, anger in her eyes. "Then what is? Why did you go?"  
>"For you. Everything I do is for you, Amelia." There was no anger in his eyes, or voice, not even for himself. There was only her. "It always has been. It always will be."<br>Amelia was very still, everything was perfectly still, as if the earth stopped turning for this moment. Then she burst into a rage, flinging angry fists at him and shouting over her tears.  
>"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you ... so much ... " She choked on her tears and he pulled her into his arms. "I hate you forever!" She started to sob, he held her closer and closer.<br>"I know. I know." He kissed her hair and breathed her scent.  
>"I'll never hate anyone else." Her voice broke again.<br>"I know."  
>"I'll never stop, never, never, never..." He stopped her litany with his mouth. They didn't notice the sun set. They didn't notice anything but each other.<p>

_Billion Bees, Kevin Devine_

"This party blows."  
>Anthony smiled despite himself. "It's nice that some things never change, Jamie."<br>She scowled. "What?"  
>"You," he explained with affection.<br>"Oh." She sighed. "I just don't see why we're going through with this facade." Jake hadn't shown up at the ceremony _for him_ and now he was missing the reception.  
>"For the family."<br>Jamie shook her head. "We're the family, Ginny."  
>Ginny bowed her head. "Excuse me." She walked off with no real destination in mind; Ben frowned at Jamie and followed, ushering Ginny toward the bar.<br>Anthony watched. "Are they together again?"  
>"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess it'd make sense." Ben and Ginny's on-again-off-again romance had come to a head with Jake's disappearance. With Jake back, even if Jakelia was still broken, Ben could focus on someone other than Amelia.<br>"You were right." Jamie frowned, so lost in thought she wasn't sure what her twin meant. He grinned in conspiracy. "This party blows." They laughed together.

"Everyone, if you wouldn't mind coming into the ballroom." James' voice was able to cut across what had turned a rather solemn event without the guest of honor with some ease. Jamie and Anthony, Ben and Ginny, and all the others followed dutifully into the main room. James walked to the front of the room by the doors and addressed the gathering. "Thank you. My son has finally arrived, I hoped we might welcome him properly." The crowd craned their necks for a glimpse of Jake but he was not yet there. Natasha joined James up front and he continued. "On behalf of my family, thank you all for being here tonight. In our lives, with all that we do, it's easy to hold on to what we lose." He looked as if he might want to say more, but he didn't know the words. Or maybe words simply weren't enough. "Tonight let's hold on to something else." There was a moment of silence. Ginny slipped her hand into Ben's. "Now, I am very glad and grateful to say: friends, please stand with me and honor Captain - and Mrs. - Jacob Barnes."  
>The name was all but lost in the gasps that turned to grins and finally applause as Jake and Amelia entered, hand in hand, and grinning.<p>

"Oh, thank God, " Carol murmured to Peter as honest tears sprang up in her eyes. Anthony simply smiled. Ginny ran across the room and flung her arms around them both. She acted for everyone, as is her custom. And Vincent raised a glass and hit it as if he was at a wedding reception. Amelia's grin grew even wider as she obligingly pulled Jake into a lasting kiss.

_Halo, Beyonce_

Fin.


End file.
